


Elicit

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [252]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: elicit: verb: ih-LISS-it: to call forth or draw out (as information or a response)From Merriam-Webster:Elicit derives from the past participle of the Latin verb elicere, formed by combining the prefix e- (meaning "away") with the verb lacere, meaning "to entice by charm or attraction." It is not related to its near-homophone, the adjective illicit—that word, meaning "unlawful," traces back to another Latin verb, licēre, meaning "to be permitted." Nor is elicit related to the verb solicit, even though it sounds like it should be. Solicit derives from Latin sollicitare ("to disturb"), formed by combining the adjective sollus, meaning "whole," with the past participle of the verb ciēre, meaning "to move."





	

Sherlock sighed and considered for a moment. If he happened to be perfectly honest with himself, which he tended to be when it suited him to be so, he had to admit that he had kissed John simply to elicit a response. Not really an experiment, he rolled his eyes down at the snoring man who was currently curled around him, John's slightly tousled hair tickling his chin, his palm resting against Sherlock's chest, as if it had always meant to be there.

No, not an experiment, because he had never kissed or been kissed by anyone before, so he had no other data; as an experiment its results were completely useless. However. For someone who prided himself on his understanding of how the human brain worked, at least from the physical traces left at crime scenes, his unprovoked, yet warmly received first attempt at a kiss of his flatmate yielded so much raw data that he could spend years compiling, sorting, and organising it all. But, as he felt his blogger move against him -

"Sherlock?" John mumbled, still half asleep.

That could wait for another day.


End file.
